


it's midnight and ruby still wants a hug

by gamerkitty6274



Series: Sumi's RikoRuby AU [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Dia is fourteen and still salty af but she's not here, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Riko is 13, Ruby is 10, Sleepovers, Sumi's RikoRuby AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerkitty6274/pseuds/gamerkitty6274
Summary: Riko comes for a sleepover at the Kurosawas.





	it's midnight and ruby still wants a hug

**Author's Note:**

> i loooove rikoruby so much?? like i cant stop churning out fics for this au ><

"Riko-senpai?"

Riko lifted her head sleepily at the mention of her name, when she suddenly became aware of the small, warm body curled around her. What time was it, even? She reached her hand out in the dark, only for it to come in contact with a soft head of red hair nestled into her shoulder. She sighed lightly, before rolling over the face the younger girl. "What's up, Ruby-chan?" She asked, trying not to sound annoyed. Ruby was so sweet it was hard to be annoyed anyway.

"Can I- Can I have a hug?" She asked, wrapping her short little (well, not so little anymore) arms around Riko and snuggling into her chest. Riko blushed a little (and her heart almost melted with cuteness, but she wasn't going to admit that).

"S-sure." She said, and Ruby gave a little hum of delight. Riko shifted her arms so they were around Ruby instead of being squashed beneath her. "Is this okay?" 

Ruby nodded, and closed her eyes.

"Good night then, Ruby-chan." Riko closed her eyes too.

"Good night, Riko-senpai." Ruby giggled, before soon, all that could be heard was quiet snoring. 

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue:
> 
> Dia: YOU TWO SLEPT IN THE SAME BED??? YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING DID YOU, RIKO?????? *yells* DONT GET ANY IDEAS FROM YOUR YURI MANGA, IT DOESNT WORK LIKE THAT-
> 
> Ruby: *wakes up* Onee-chan, what are you yelling about? you and mari-san sleep in the same bed all the time, so i thought... *pouts*
> 
> Dia: *coughs* ahem- no- i said nothing....
> 
> Mari: oooh *ships*


End file.
